


Peccavi

by microwaveslayer



Series: Adventures in Aesthetics [4]
Category: Star Control
Genre: Alcohol, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when the captain is free to mingle with others of his kind, he prefers the embrace of the good admiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peccavi

In spite of all Captain Wilde's debates and good points, the VUX were not allowed on the base orbiting the Blue Planet. He relayed the disappointing news to the Admiral in private and ZEX declared, loudly and proudly, he didn't care. From then on, the VUX kept to themselves and even ZEX's visits to the human captain had become infrequent.  
Captain Wilde walked down the hallway, Alexsi following slightly behind him, the latter silently marvelling at the base.  
Alexsi paused and tugged on the captain's sleeve. He turned his head, watching Alexsi point. He followed him to the window, staring out at his fleet.  
He smiled at the Precursor flagship, the Jokanaan. It was a human symbol of hope for the future. Next to the flagship were Pkunk and Shofixti ships, fully stocked with crew and supplies.  
And also next to the flagship were the small VUX fleet.  
Alexsi patted the captain's upper arm and he looked over at Alexsi. He began signing furiously and Captain Wilde chuckled.  
“Slow down a bit,” he begged him. “You know I'm slow when it comes to signing.”  
Alexsi rolled his eyes. He signed slower, at a pace Captain Wilde could understand.  
“I . . . I guess so,” Captain Wilde said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven't discussed it with him and I don't even think that's possible.”  
Another moment of slow signing. This time, Alexsi asked his question and raised a brow.  
“We're not getting married,” Captain Wilde said firmly. “I don't even think that's legal.”  
“Pity you're not.”  
Captain Wilde turned and found Starbase Commander Hayes standing next to him.  
“I think you should marry the lucky lady,” Hayes clarified, emphasis on 'lady.'  
“There is no lady,” Captain Wilde said stiffly, trying not to let his upper lip curl. “It's complicated.”  
“I see.”  
They stood like that for a while, Hayes giving Captain Wilde a sidelong glare. Neither said anything until Alexsi patted the Captain's elbow. He turned his head, greeted with a barrage of signing.  
“If you'll excuse me, Hayes,” Captain Wilde said, “Alexsi and I have to visit the medical bay.”  
“At your leisure,” Hayes said, not looking away from the window.  
Captain Wilde began walking off, struggling not to jog away from him. Alexsi grinned, stepping quicker to keep pace. He patted his shoulder.  
Without seeing his signing, Captain Wilde answered, “He wouldn't understand.”

* * *

The visit to the medbay was less anxiety-inducing than Wilde expected. As far as examination went, he didn't have to remove his clothes and lay back, feeling like a science project. A few quick scans were all that was needed.  
The doctor, an older woman with her salt and pepper hair tied back in a bun and whose nametag read 'Virgo,' nodded at the scans on a screen for his privacy. “You need more hormones?”  
Wilde nodded, clammy hands folded in his lap, and licked his lips. “Yes, ma'am.”  
Doctor Virgo stared at the scans before typing furiously on a screen on the wall. “Consider it done.”  
“Thank you,” Wilde mumbled.  
“You know,” Doctor Virgo said, leaning back in her chair. “There's a procedure for the genitals, if you would like to have it done.”  
“What's the down time?” Wilde asked.  
“A few hours at maximum,” she told him. “Functions perfectly, from what I've been told.”  
“I'd have to talk to my, uhm, partner,” Wilde admitted.  
“I understand,” Doctor Virgo told him, nodding and adjusting her glasses.  
Wilde got up and walked stiffly out of the medbay.

* * *

In the darkest corner of the bar, they didn't have to worry about being harassed. Erich sat, watching the captain nurse his glass of whiskey. Erich pulled off his glasses, polishing the already spotless lenses.  
“I dunno if I should tell him,” Wilde mumbled, refilling his glass.  
“I think you two should talk about things,” Erich offered. “Defining your relationship might be good for both of you.”  
“Do you think he wants us to be—?” Wilde slurred, setting the bottle down and clumsily meshing his fingers together.  
Erich shrugged, putting his glasses back on. “It never hurts to talk about things.”  
When a woman came by to make sure they had enough booze, Erich asked only for a glass of water. Once she left, Erich raised a brow at Wilde's whiskey nursing. Erich grabbed the bottle and scooted it away from Wilde, making his position clear.  
“I think you should sober up and talk to the good admiral,” Erich added as Wilde reached for the bottle again.  
“What? Yeah,” Wilde agreed.  
The woman set a glass of water down in front of Erich. He sipped it calmly, waiting for Wilde to finish his drink. Erich, watching his clumsy movements, was somewhat glad the bar had a credits up-front rule.  
Erich stood and offered a hand to Wilde. He took it, half-leaning against the security officer.  
“You're a great friend,” Wilde mumbled, burying his face in Erich's neck.  
Erich snorted, “You'll be asking me why I didn't stop you sooner once you've sobered up a bit.”  
“Never,” Wilde promised.  
“You always do,” Erich said as they left the bar. “Nothing personal, though.”  
Erich half-carried Wilde back to the flagship. Once on board, he helped Wilde into his bed so the captain could sleep off his whiskey binge.

* * *

ZEX's head tendrils brushed and wound around Wilde's dreadlocks. For once, the VUX had declined Wilde's proposal. He knew something was wrong with his human lover.  
“What's bothering you?” ZEX asked, arms wound around the human, keeping him pressed close.  
Wilde, who had been massaging his temples for the past few minutes, jumped. “Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just a little hungover.”  
“I think your Neo-Puritan friend might have the right idea,” ZEX teased. “But what is it, Gregory?”  
Wilde shrugged. “A lot, alright?”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” ZEX asked, arm tracing the curve of Wilde's spine.  
Wilde tensed, biting his lip. “No. But I should.”  
ZEX flicked his tongue over Wilde's jaw, snout pressed to his cheek. “What would you like to talk about?”  
“What are we?” Wilde asked, staring into the VUX's eye. “I mean, do we have anything besides casual sex?”  
ZEX blinked, tendrils gently holding Wilde's locks. Softly, he admitted, “I wanted you to set the boundaries. You, Gregory, are the younger of the two of us and I wanted nothing more than your comfort.”  
Wilde scowled and put his hands on the VUX's shoulders. “One person making all the decisions isn't how things are done on Earth.”  
“On my planet,” ZEX explained, “those who identify as feminine make most of the decisions.”  
Anger flickered in Wilde's eyes for a second. He had a desire to punch the VUX in the snout, claw his eyes out, tear a few tendrils from his head. He settled instead with sitting up and turning away from him.  
“I'm not a woman,” Wilde snapped. “I'm not female.”  
“No, but you have a skill with diplomacy that most VUX females spend their entire lives learning,” ZEX said, putting an arm around Wilde's waist.  
The human didn't lean into the touches, but he didn't pull away either. After a long moment, he gave a soft, amused snort.  
“What is so funny?”  
“You pronounce it 'fey-malls,'” Wilde explained.  
ZEX pulled him closer, laying back, and asked, “Is that not how the word is pronounced?”  
“Fee-males,” Wilde replied, emphasizing his pronunciation.  
“Ah. Thank you, Gregory.”  
Wilde shifted, resting his head on ZEX's chest. He listened to the dull thrum of life beneath green skin.  
“ZEX?”  
ZEX hummed and glanced down at Wilde.  
“I want a relationship with you,” Wilde said softly. “Even if you pronounce females weirdly.”  
ZEX wrapped his arms around Wilde, tongue flicking over the human's cheekbone. “Wonderful news.”  
Wilde tilted his head, kissing the base of ZEX's snout. “Just don't treat me like a VUX lady. Treat me like a human man.”  
“Of course, Gregory.”  
Wilde kissed him again, mouth moving lower on his snout as he shifted to straddle the VUX's lap.  
“Was that all that bothered you, my love?” ZEX asked.  
Wilde nodded and lied, “Just that.”  
ZEX flicked his tongue over Wilde's jawline. Then his tongue moved to his neck, tracing the pulse there.  
Wilde smiled at him and asked, “Can I do something for you?”  
ZEX sighed, “Oh, anything.”  
Wilde shifted, getting ZEX's uniform unbuttoned. As he moved the fabric carefully out of the way and aside with ZEX's cooperation, the VUX's pupil dilated.  
Wilde's mouth moved down, over his neck and toward his paler, smoother belly. A hand shifted between ZEX's legs, teasing him and making the VUX shiver.  
“How do your people work?” Wilde teased.  
ZEX sighed, “Our people are capable of reproducing with any other member.”  
“Hermaphrodites,” Wilde murmured, kissing the VUX's abdomen.  
“That is one word for it,” ZEX mumbled.  
Wilde felt the heat under his hand stir, ZEX's cock coming out of its sheathe and naturally lubricated. He moved his mouth lower, nibbling the inside of the VUX's thigh and looking up at him.  
ZEX's breath hitched and he tried to shift, wanting Wilde.  
Wilde obliged, taking him into his mouth. He was surprised at the taste. Salty, granted, but more diluted that Wilde's other experiences with men. He bobbed his head, earning a soft groan of approval.  
Wilde paused, lips around the tip of the VUX's cock. He glanced up, two fingers rubbing the outside of ZEX's slit.  
“Gregory,” he sighed in approval.  
Wilde slipped the first finger in, teasing. When ZEX whined and shuddered, Wilde decided to give him a second, moving his fingers. While he rubbed the VUX's silky inner walls, he began boobing his head in earnest.  
“You're going to drive me mad,” ZEX mumbled, one arm pressed over his eye.  
Wilde paused and watched him slowly move the arm and look down at him. He mumbled against his thigh, “That's the point.”  
Satisfied the VUX was watching, Wilde began again. When ZEX began to get louder—and could he ever get loud—Wilde moved faster, more focused with the pacing of his mouth. He pulled off just in time for ZEX to grunt and release, coating Wilde's jawline.  
“You sly creature,” ZEX mumbled, catching his breath.  
Wilde chuckled and reached for the tissues ZEX kept by the bed—human ones so as not to irritate Wilde's skin—wiping himself off.  
“You're overdressed,” ZEX complained, pulling Wilde close.  
“You're over-clingy,” Wilde teased, kissing his cheek.  
“Excuse me for wanting post-coital bonding with my lover,” ZEX sighed, one arm rubbing his back.  
Wilde chuckled, resting his head on the VUX's chest. After a few moments listening to his multiple hearts, he asked, “Would you prefer an actual human male?”  
“Whatever do you mean?” ZEX asked, response slow and sleepy.  
“A man with an actual dick,” Wilde told him.  
ZEX stared down at him and asked, “Why do you bring this up?”  
Wilde shrugged and looked up at him.  
“I suppose, if you're considering a modification,” ZEX began, “I wouldn't mind. It's your body and you can do what you wish.”  
“You don't prefer a man with a dick?” Wilde asked.  
“You're not male because of your parts,” ZEX sighed. “But your body means you can modify it how you want.”  
Wilde nodded and told him, “You should get some rest.”  
“Yes. I intend to,” ZEX told him. “That was . . . rather draining.”  
Wilde chuckled and kissed the VUX's shoulder. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Gregory dear,” ZEX mumbled.

* * *

Wilde stepped out of the medbay, exhaling. Walking was different. Everything was different. He straightened his back, feeling a bit better.  
He'd still have to take the hormones.  
Alexsi had come with him, chuckling as the captain strutted about. They stood at the window again, staring out at the fleet.  
Commander Hayes joined them again, standing a little closer to Captain Wilde.  
“You never explained the VUX fleet with you, Captain,” Commander Hays said, nodding at the ships and crossing his arms.  
“The more the merrier,” Captain Wilde told him, mood instantly soured. “More fire-power and a genius too.”  
“But VUX?” Commander Hayes asked.  
“I've got trust in them,” Captain Wilde said firmly. “They're with me and I expect them to be treated no different from the Pkunk or Shofixti.” He glared at Hayes. “That means with respect.”  
“Of course, sir,” Commander Hayes said. “But what about that Admiral ZEX?”  
“What about him?”  
“His reputation proceeds him,” Commander Hayes explained. “Some of the crew here have some concerns specifically aimed at him.”  
“He's harmless. Fascinated, but harmless.”  
“If I get a single report of harassment--”  
“Then Admiral ZEX and Sub-Commander DAX will stay with me then,” Captain Wilde snapped. “The VUX I trust.”  
“You don't trust my crew?” Commander Hayes asked, scowling at Wilde.  
Captain Wilde folded his hands neatly behind his back and answered, “Not if they're going to act like children.”  
Commander Hayes glared at Captain Wilde for a moment. He finally nodded and hissed, “Keep your VUX pet on a tight leash.”  
Commander Hayes turned and began to walk off. After him, Captain Wilde called, “He's not my pet. If anything, I'm his pet.”  
Captain Wilde turned and hurried back to the Jokanaan before Commander Hayes could respond.


End file.
